Oyasuminasai
by DarksAngeloftheNight
Summary: KomuiXKanda character death "Come back safe, Yu." Even though he had said those words, he still hadn't come back home safe. I do not own D. Gray Man or the characters. I do own the plot though


Oyasuminasai, Kanda Yu

Komui looked up from reading the mission to Kanda Yu and Allen Walker, both sat on the couch, as far away from each other as possible, and were glaring at each. Komui let out a sigh. Had the two even heard him? "Allen! Kanda!" He snapped. They both turned their heads to look at him, as if remembering he was still there. "Did you hear a thing I just said?" He asked them. "No." Kanda said bluntly, at least Allen had the decency to blush and look ashamed of himself as he shook his head no. Komui let out another sigh before adjusting his glasses and beginning the briefing all over again. When he finished, they both nodded and stood up. "Allen, you go on ahead. I need to talk to Kanda." Komui told the youngest male. Allen nodded, and said his good byes to Komui, before sticking his tongue out at Kanda and retreating from the room rather quickly as he heard Mugen being removed from it's sheath. "Put that away." Kanda glared at Komui, but did as he was told. It was Komui he was dealing with after all. "What?" Kanda asked rather grumpily. Komui smiled and leaned down, pecking the boy on the lips, startling him. "Come back safe _Yu_." Komui said, making the younger boy flush. Komui straightened up, before he was pulled down into a much harsher kiss. When they pulled apart, Kanda glared at him. "Don't call me Yu." But there wasn't any conviction behind it. Kanda didn't mind it, as long as it was only said in their company. He turned and left the office. Komui smiled and went back to desk, trying to ignore the feeling in his stomach. Maybe it was something he had eaten? Or maybe lack of what he had eaten.

Allen stared down, wide eyed at the older Exorcist. "K-Kanda?" He whispered quietly. The other boy did not stir. The Finder had come into Allen's room, telling him that Kanda wasn't waking, even when he was shaking him. Allen felt the boys pulse, his skin was cold, and there was no pulse. Allen felt seriously ill. Today had been the day they were going to return to the Order, they had defeated the Akuma, had gotten the Innocence, and sure, Kanda had to take two days to heal before they could leave, but why was he dead?! He had been his usual grumpy self last night, maybe really tired, but he had still been himself. Or had he? Now that Allen thought of it, Kanda had seemed strained, he had insisted on calling Headquarters, said he needed to talk to Komui about his Innocence. "Exorcist-sama?" The Finder asked nervously. Allen turned to look at him, his grey eyes sad. "Kanda…" He swallowed, not wanting to admit it out loud. "Kanda….Kanda is dead. He died as he slept." He couldn't look at the face of the Finder, so he looked down at his feet as he fought back tears. Sure he and Kanda fought a lot, but he still considered the boy a friend. "P-Please call Komui, and tell him that there will be a funeral." Allen whispered, clenching his fists. "Y-Yes sir!" The Finer hurried out of the room, obviously in shock. Allen looked back at Kanda as he let his tears slip down. "W-Why BaKanda? Wh-What's Komui gonna do?"

Komui let out a tired sigh. He had had a bad feeling ever since Kanda had left, and now it was worse. It had been making his stomach hurt all night. It had gotten worse after he hung up after talking to Kanda for a long time on the phone. Neither of them had really talked much, but it had been enough for them both. It had been a comfortable for them. The phone rang, and he picked it up eagerly as Reever came in to tell him to stop working as he carried even more. "Hello? Komui Lee speaking!" He answered, and heard the voice of a man who identified himself as a Finder. "Komui sir….Uh…" The man seemed to have trouble saying whatever it was he had to say. "Yes?" Komui asked, a little curious. "Well…Uh. Exorcist Kanda-sama is um….dead sir."

Reever looked up from picking up papers as he heard the phone drop to the floor, he straightened up as he saw Komui's white face.

"Supervisor?" He asked softly. He could hear a voice coming from the phone, but Komui was frozen solid. He walked slowly over to the desk, and picked up the phone. "Hello, this is Reever. What's the situation?" He asked, fearing the worst if it made Komui freeze up like this. When he heard the news, he knew why Komui had frozen. "Thank you Finder. Please bring them both home. We'll be waiting. Goodbye." Reever said hanging the phone up gently. Looking at the face of his boss, he wasn't surprised to see the tears flowing down the mans face, even though he still was frozen. Reever went to the door of the office, and into the lab where he broke the news of Kanda's death to the Scientists, before going back into Komui's office, and closing the door, no one would come in now. Reever saw that Komui was still sitting where Reever had left him. Reever bowed his head and stood silently. He would wait until Komui gave him orders.

Allen and Lavi carried Kanda on a stretcher between them, Lavi had joined up with Allen, and together they had brought the body home. Komui watched as they past him, Kanda's arms were holding Mugen across his chest. Komui kept his mask on as they passed. It would do no one any good to see the man as broken as he felt. Komui bowed his head, as did everyone else as Kanda passed them, Lenalee was crying along with quite a few others. Johnny, Jeryy, Tiedoll, Marie, Krory, and Miranda were all crying, along with others who aren't worth mentioning because they fail at life. Kanda was brought to the hospital wing, where he would then be cleaned up, dressed in a new uniform, and then placed in a coffin that was then brought to the church, where everyone would attend to say their last good-byes, and then Kanda's body would be carried away to be burned. Komui followed, no one else did, and they would let the man see Kanda alone. Komui stared down at Kanda's face; the Samurai looked like he was just sleeping. Komui picked up one long strand of Kanda's hair. He smiled softly and leaned down, whispering in Kanda's ear; _"Oyasuminasai, Kanda Yu." _


End file.
